The protocol is open to accrual of patients. During this past year, an IND application to the FDA for the use of a GM-CSF retroviral vector for tumor cell transduction was obtained. This study will enter patients with advanced melanoma and renal cell cancer. For administrative purposes, this modified protocol will be submitted as a revision to the GCRC Review Committee. To date, no patients have been entered into study. The protocol is currently being modified to include the use of a GM-CSF retroviral vector for transduction of tumor cells. In addition, this study will be expanded to include patients with advanced melanoma and renal cell cancer.